If I Never Knew You
by Sweet Luna
Summary: On a trip to Europe with her friends, Serena strangely finds herself back in Medieval times where she meets someone so full headed and arrogant or possibly her knight in shining armor? u noe im bad wit summaries. REVIEW!


Sweet Luna here. New story cuz I got bored. I still intend to finish the other story A Deal for Love, but I want to revise it first because I think it needs **a lot **of work. But I have no idea what I'm going to fix it. goshh Lol kays n e ways this is a new story I've been thinking about and want to get it out and written because if I don't it juss keeps bothering me . ok lol well lets see how this one goes.

**Title**: If I Never Knew You  
**Chapter One**

Was this vacation what she really needed? No. She didn't need a vacation. Her place was in her apartment, in front of her laptop, writing a story for her column. Not on a stupid airplane that would take her who knew how many miles away from her cozy bed. Serena peaked out the window seeing the little speck which was suppose to New York City and the rest of United States. She then looked over to her left seeing that her friend, Mina, was excitedly rummaging through all the packages. She already seemed to have her blanket spread over her lap, her headphones in place, and of course doing all this with that huge smile across her face. Serena looked past her to the next seat and saw Ami reading a book while listening to music. The next two seats that followed which were middle portion of the plane, Serena saw Ray and Lita chatting away. At least she had her friends with her. Her mom must have done this on purpose. It was quite coincidental that all her friends were available from their own busy life to come to Europe with her. Serena's mom had said that Serena needed a break from everything, that her work was taking over her life and had no time for anything else.

"Serena, you need a break from all this," she remembered her mother say to her.

"I'm fine," Serena answered running around the small apartment to try and clean up the dirty clothing lying on the floor. After dumping all the clothes in a basket she went to her mother who was sitting at the small table Serena used for her food and as a desktop to work. She had a frown on her face.

"I'm saying you're twenty four and you're already consumed in work and have no time for a real social life."

"Mom, I do have a social life. Besides most moms are trying to keep their daughter from partying it up too much and you're here telling me that I don't go out enough?" Serena went over to the stove and put some hot water to boil. She went over to her cupboards and got two cups.

"Serena you're misunderstanding what I'm trying to say. When's the last time you went out with you're friends?" There was silence as if Serena was really supposed to answer the question. She looked at her mother and saw her face was stern. Serena just let out a sigh and turned back to making their coffee.

"When's the last time you've had a serious relationship?" her mom continued," For sakes Serena, I want grandchildren." Serena turned bright red.

"Mom," Serena gritted through her teeth. Sometimes her mom was so childish. Her mom gave a little laugh.

"All I'm saying is would a little vacation hurt?" Serena returned with their coffees. She gave her mother an if-y look. She didn't really want to leave but another part of her urged her to," I've already bought your ticket and everything, so you're all set."

"My ticket? I haven't decided where to go." Serena sipped a little from her cup.

"Don't worry; I've done it for you. I've spoken already with you're boss. She wants the story for this week and you're off for the month."

"A month! Isn't that too much for a vacation?"

"Don't worry its fine. I've bought tickets for at least four more people." Serena raised an eyebrow while sipping more coffee.

"Where do you get the money?"

"Don't concern yourself dear. I've got my ways. Well you should invite Ami, Mina, Lita, and Ray. They are after all your closest friends."

"Yea, but they're probably busy. They all have successful lives to live you do realize. They can't just plan that they'll take a month and go away with me."

"Why don't you call them later? I'm sure they'll say yes" Serena gave her mother another look. This woman drove her insane but she loved her. Later that evening Serena called her friends. She let out a sigh. Mom bought those extra four tickets for no reason Serena thought. She first called Ami because she was the first in her phonebook.

"Hello?" Ami answered with her sweet honey voice.

"Ami? How's everything?" They started a little conversation with each other and explained what was going on in their lives.

"Well I know it's been awhile since we last met but my mom just bought 5 tickets for a vacation and told me to invite friends, and well I called you. So you coming with me or you're too busy? I understand if you're busy. I told my mom and she just wouldn't listen.." Serena kept on going.

"Oh you mean the trip to Europe? Of course I'll go."

"How did you know it was a trip to Europe? Did my mom ask you before she even told me about the vacation?"

"Oh dear, no it was just a lucky guess you can say," Ami tried to cover it up," I've got to go. I'll be seeing you later Serena." Serena heard the other line click. She continued to call Lita, Mina and Ray. Her conversations she had with them been similar to the one she had with Ami. After she had called everyone she plotted herself onto her bed. Her mother was very good at this job. She had tricked her into going to Europe. Serena had a week to write her story and pack. She sprung up from her bed and rushed to her laptop and typed away.

Once they arrived at the London City Airport, they claimed their luggage. They squeezed themselves into one cab and toured around London. Afterwards they went to their hotel and settled in. Mina ran in first throwing herself onto a bed belly flopping onto it. Serena walked into the bathroom and examined herself in front the mirror. Just then everything flashed and went dark. Was it the light bulb? Serena thought. But it was too dark, nothing but black. All of the sudden Serena saw a figure blurred. She tried to focus on the stature but it was blurry especially the face. Then all went back to normal. She saw herself in front of the mirror looking back at her face. Her hair was in her usual style, her crystal blue eyes looking confused and a bit alarmed. She left the bathroom and went to the room. She saw Mina and Ray jumping on the beds, Lita and Ami settling without a concerned look.

"Did no one notice the lights go out?" Serena asked aloud. They all turned their attention to Serena and gave a puzzled stare.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked once she had stopped bouncing on the bed. Serena was confused. Maybe she was hallucinating. She nodded and they all turned back to what they were doing before. At dinner they went to a restaurant nearby that Ami had spotted on her traveler's guide.

"So Serena how's life? We haven't been able to hang together much," Lita said," Are you still consumed in your work?"

"I'm fine. Just concentrating on my work right now." Serena replied.

"When's the last time you went out on a real date?" Mina curiously asked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I've just haven't had the time for anything else but my work."

"Work work work." Ray said. Serena smiled. Her friends still had their humorous personalities.

"Did my mother have anything to do with this?" They all smirked.

"How about that guy over there? He's cute," Serena looked to where Ray was pointing. Serena nodded taking the bread from the middle of the table.

"Ok how about him there. The one with the blonde hair and nice biceps?" Mina had a pleasing look on her face. Serena laughed. She was appreciative for her friends help and all but Serena wasn't into it. Maybe if she didn't see that "vision" of the guy back at the hotel she would've been enjoying all of this and played along. She didn't tell her friends about what she had seen and came to a conclusion that it was nothing. It was because she was stuck inside a plane for so long. After dinner they walked around observing the night life in Europe. There were many neon colored signs and street lamps lighting the road. When they returned to their hotel everyone fell asleep instantly. That night Serena had the same "vision" as she called it. The same guy but still his face was blurred. This time he said her name. It was sweet and gentle and filled her with warmth.

The next morning Serena woke at 2:30 in the afternoon. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the light. Just when Serena got up her friends burst through the doors with shopping bags in their hands.

"Finally you get up you lazy bum. We bought you something." Serena looked at them quizzically. They threw a dress at her. Serena took it and held it up.

"What the hell is this? Are we in medieval times or something?"

"Well we're going to one tomorrow. There's this little Medieval Faire and we thought it'd be interesting if we'd go dressed up," Ami informed.

"This is going to be so much fun. I like costumes." Mina told Lita.

"They actually have a shop where they sell these?" Serena nodded her head not believing her friends.

_Next day_

"Those jewels are supposed to represent wealth and the status of you're family," Ami said. After they paid for their entrance fee they walked around looking at all the souvenir shops and little stores. They saw the acts they put on and took pictures. Serena wandered off by herself away from everything. There was a large meadow behind the faire and Serena needed some alone time. There was a giant tree with big branches covered with leaves. It was a perfect spot for some shade and resting. Serena sat down and leaned on the trunk of it. She closed her eyes feeling a soft breeze of wind sweep her. A high pitched sound seemed to follow. At first it could've been mistaken for a bird perhaps but it came louder and higher. Serena opened her eyes but at that moment there was a flash of white light. What is this all about? Serena asked herself. She felt herself get nervous and uneasy. The light was gone and so was the noise. Something was different though. The tree was still behind her. She could feel the roughness and bumpiness on her back. But where was the faire? The noise, the people, her friends? She didn't wander off that far so where was everything? There was nothing but an empty meadow, endless green. Serena got up and looked around and there a horse came charging at her. What the hell! Where did this horse come from? Serena thought. She had to run or else it would've trampled all over her without noticing it had. She ran the other direction. The horse as gaining on her she could hear it. It was so close that she could feel the hot breath coming from his nostrils. She can't die now from a stupid horse. Just when Serena thought she'd get run over she heard a whistle and the horse stop. Serena eventually came to a stop, hunching over gasping for breaths. When she looked up she saw a man pat the horse on the neck and took his reins. Then he walked over to her.

"You alright Lady?" Even if those words were of concern he didn't show any expression of the sort.

"What do you think buddy? Your little pal over there almost killed me." Serena stood a little straighter and observed him. He wasn't wearing modern clothing and had a belt with a sword at his side. Perhaps he's from the faire. She did see a lot of people dressed up there. A relief fell over her. His body was built Serena could tell even under all that medieval costume. He was good-looking. His face chiseled to perfection, and those eyes. A dark sapphire blue that you could stare all day, his hair a raven black and she watch with great delight how it toppled over his forehead and eyes. Serena could've melted then and there. It was a crime for a guy to look this good. And somehow he looked vaguely familiar.

**Sweet Luna**: hope you enjoyed it. Review now. Don't forget


End file.
